The Elmore Diaries
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Gumball is now alone. His family missing, friends either dead or alive, and now has to do everything in order to make it. If only he knew that his life was going to be change entirely by one thing. Please try and review this story.
1. Part 1: Gumball

**Hello, this is Laengruk and I am starting another story. Of course, this isn't going to be a regular story, this is going to be the biggest project I have ever done. Now, there are going to be parts. By parts, I mean Part 1 to who know's. I thinking of splitting the story into 5 parts, but I might not do that. How will this work? Well, every time you see the part number as listed below this Author's note, it will tell you. Anyway, as far as story updates go, I will likely update "Operation Dubai" and other sorts of story. When you get to the note below, you will find that I have listed what is going to happen this month.**

Part 1: Gumball

There. An American Flag is flying through the skylines in it's proud star spangled banner with red and white stripes. The great national anthem of the US, The Star Spangled Banner, played. The music fills the air, making all the people listen to it's wonderful rhythm. It makes them proud and free for what they have. After all, it was their anthem. It all seems normal, yes? We now go to the inner cities. Oh wait, these are not the cities you once knew. Everywhere, there is shattered remains of buildings and skyscrapers. Only things left on the ground were the abandoned rusty cars and those who were on these streets before. What is left in the destruction. Everywhere there is nothing but the corpses of the one who chose to wage war on each other only leaving pain to their people. Everywhere, lied the people who fought the others. One group were wealthy and filled with technology to withstand any type of force thrown at them. The other was a group of people who were the poor and the young. They may not have technological advances, but they all believed in freedom, liberty, and tolerance. With their wise thinking, they could conquer any battle. On the streets lied both these men and women who died fighting for what each of them believe in. Tanks and vehicles blown up lit up the streets like a great big torch, burning off it's ember. Simple particles of nothing but ashes. Helicopters were the survivors of the battle. The pilots, victorious of saving their own life. On an abandoned construction site, at the very top of a red single I-beam you see in cartoons, stood a cat, watching over his once peaceful town.

"My name is Gumball Watterson. I was once you average typical boy who sometimes messed everything up, but most of the time, things were out of my reach. I had friends, a family, a life. A great life indeed. Sometimes it might have not been great, but it was okay. That all changed one day. That one particular day I will always loathe. It is because of them. It ruin my chance of having a perfect life. How I envy those who were on the top. Thinking they are better than us. That day, everything changed. Like in a flash. Just one second of it changes right in front of you. Shocking you. Giving you guilt and pain as it crossed between your eyes. I felt like I along with the others that it is our fault we caused this devastation. That day will forever be known as, "The Apocalypse." Gumball flashes back to the day where it all started. The origin of his new life. Living and surviving everything people will throw at him. Fights, stealing, betting, and other sorts of thing he has done. Sounds like a fun new life, right? Not to him, not to him...

December 21st, 2012

Through the young cat's eye, there was a glare. Not from the sun. It was the city. He gazed upon it, looking into the destruction and warfare that is currently happening. He had not seen anything like this before. To the parents, he was the child. To the world, he was a poor kid living in a country waging their arms against their enemies.

"Gumball, come on!" Anais shouted, being dragged outside the door with her family, running for what is expected to happen. He quickly runs out of the building, passing through the crowds. An American Black Hawk, comes crashing down to the critical damaged building, which then comes falling down. That would surely leave some injured civilians. Just in time. Gumball got out with no scratches on him. When running, he looks around, peeking through the crowds. Around were the American military, shooting about with their machine gun turrets attached to their Humvees and Tanks, the main cannon of the M1 Abrams shooting shells, and attack choppers call in to suppress the shooting. Where were they all running to you wonder? Of course, to a safe shelter. Not just a normal one, but a nuclear one. Fears of nuclear weapons use has been resolved. Recently, Russia bombed and so did China, bombed each others out. Half of China and Russia are left according to the reports. Who were the invaders attacking the US? Gumball didn't know. No one knew. They came out of nowhere. All they know is that they did in fact came from one European country, so no aliens.

"Come on, hurry up! Move!" The sergeant cried out to the entire crowd. Everyone was rushing in with panic. Not knowing what could happen as this war has already spread throughout the United States. New York, Washington D.C., and other big cities were defending themselves. People who were desperate try to force their way in either hurting a person or a family or using their weapons they have hidden in their clothing to force their way into the entrance. Although, the soldiers wouldn't agree with that, so those who held out any type of gun were shot in the knee or injured. Gumball was finally nearing the entrance of the bunker. Ready to be met by the love of his family. Ready to be relieved until... _Boom. _He looked around along with some other people to see that one nuclear bomb has been dropped. They look to the skies to see that the others were coming.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit!" A young private cried you, paying attentions to the missiles heading towards them. Gumball was now met by a wall of people. He tries to get through, but with all the panicking going all, he couldn't. If they were tall enough, they would be the Great Wall of America. How silly. Peeking through some sight available, he sees his family in the entrance, worried.

"I need to get my son out of there!" Nicole cried out to the soldiers blocking them. "Sorry madam, but you need to stay in. Once you get in, you stay. If you get out to save your son, there's no chance guaranteed that you will get back because we will close the door."

"I don't care. Let me through!" Nicole started to cry a little. No chance of seeing her boy alive ever again. Richard comes to her side to try and at least console her a little.

"Don't worry about it honey. I'm sure he will make it through." He puts on a cheerful smile to try and at least make her a little happy and filled with hope.

"You're probably right, honey." Nicole and Richard embrace through hugging, but Anais and Darwin breaks them up. Why?

"Mom, you're looking at a man who is not very responsible with kids." Anais added. Nicole's worries shows up again, but Anais comes to the rescue. She calls out to Gumball.

"Gumball, you need to get in here quick!" Anais is then suddenly pushed back by one of the American soldiers.

"The missiles are about to hit soon. Close the doors." As they begun too close the door, Nicole comes in and snaps one of the soldier's arms. After that, they all try to restrain her while two stayed behind to resume the closing.

"Gumball, hurry!" Darwin crying out to his brother. Gumball tried and tried, but he just couldn't get through the wall. Angry and upset. Frustrated at his attempts failing, he was now enraged like his mother. With all his anger he lets out, it successfully gets him through the sea of people blocking him. Thank Nicole for giving her son her rage. Looks like getting angry can solve at least some problems. He jumps through the door, landing in Nicole's arm, but not without hitting down some soldiers.

"Alright, that's all we can get inside. Close the doors now." And they did. The two young soldiers close the doors until they got locked. Outside all they could hear are the people screaming, wanting to get inside. They wish they could save them, but was the only way of not getting any radioactive material onto or into them. In one strike, the nuclear missiles hit, wiping out the people at the door. Silencing their voices forever. Only vibrating booms shook the entire bunker.

1 month later

"Alright, everything looks okay. His vitals seems fine. Nothing hazardous detected in his system." Said the clone doctor, telling his family on his conditions. Everyone was required to get an examination in case some radioactive particles got into their body. No one so far has been detected with any hazardous material, thankfully.

"Oh right. Looks like your family is in the clear. Last thing to do is go and fill out the paper works. Next!" The proud Watterson family went out to do the final step of the procedure. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went to the chairs to wait for them to finish signing the paper. It only took a couple steps. One thing that was optional was military career. With their record, they could have use it to pay the bills they were to receive later in the mail sometime during the weekends. The lady at the desk then asked if Nicole and Richard are thinking of joining the army. They both decline luckily. They were a family. They needed to stick together. They can't all separate from each other. All of them needed each other to make it alive. After the decline, the family walked out into the busy streets of their new city built after the incident last month. Only thing they were met with were holographic signs filled with the Galactic Republic logo, both land and air vehicles going across the street or air, the marvelous crafted building surrounding them, and the envirosphere which creates the weather. The weather they are currently in is bright and warm. Nice. It was real nice. The Watterson family, from there, walked to their apartment which was not far away. The apartment was in fact a nice place to stay at. It had the best service and technology including cell phone service, wide screen televisions, and video game consoles where you could put yourself in the game you want. The décor was nice especially with the holographic veils and other sorts of thing. Furnishing also added to decorations. Once they have gotten to their room, Richard decided to go watch the TV along with Gumball and Darwin. Anais went into her room to study or play with her dolls or something else. Nicole stayed in the kitchen where she was going to cook up dinner. As they turn on the TV, the news came on immediately with the news anchor man telling them current events.

"Today, The Galactic Republic meeting has been disrupted when a man, who still remains unknown until investigations clear up, blew up a bomb he has place. All we know is that the man worked as a security guard and it is not known what caused him to do this. No motivations seems to have not been seen. This is likely due to the Republic's relationship with the United Galactic Alliance which is currently having some issues. The UGA wants the Republic to deliver equal rights to their people. Their group seems to made up of former American military officers and politicians, who have somewhat lost everything they have owned after the nuclear bombing and the Republic take over of power of the city. They have claim that if they do not give them equal rights as the citizens, they will threaten to raise fire to the city and worst of all, raise hell among the citizens. Until further notice, the Clone troopers have been instructed to be on guard and more security measures have been added including adding thermal cameras and aerial drones that will watch over us. We now go to sports."

"What was that?" Nicole asked, wondering what was being heard. "Nothing mom, we and Darwin just watch a terrorist attack that had made news." Nicole groans upon hearing it.

"This has been going on for days now. The city has been attacked since the beginning of this month. We're at the middle of the month and the attacks have not stopped. Every day, there has been an attack. I'm not sure how long these people were around, but I say things went down sometime after the 21st of December. Something must have happened after that date. What did the Republic do to them?"

"I don't know, honey. I'm pretty sure the Republic will do something to make sure all of us are safe."

"Thank's Richard."

"Don't mention it." As we go away from the Wattersons, we now go to the main building of the Galactic Republic government. Inside the main office was the senator of the Republic city. You know her as senator Amidala. Anakin Skywalker, her husband, and Captain Rex comes in to meet with her.

"Anakin, why are you and Rex here?"

"Me and Rex are here to tell you that the UGA has delivered a message again."

"Great. Isn't it bad enough that we had a terrorist bombing today."

"Just listen." Anakin places a holo message onto her desk and plays it.

"Hello, madam Amidala. This is once again the United Galactic Alliance and I am Emperor Washington. You have probably heard of me before, no? This is one of the many messages we have sent to you. After the fall of the US, our fellow soldiers, people, and politicians have done nothing to rot. The Galactic Republic promise the citizens freedom. Instead, we have come to be treated like dirt to you negligence of refusing to help. Our great vast number of US citizens turned against us and instead decided to follow you due to you providing more freedom and less corruption. We are the few US citizens left to be spit and frown upon on by our former people. If you do not meet our demands and have a discussion of our rights, one day, we will see that the safe haven will burn up in flames, the smoke engulfing the remains of your people and dragging them into the ground where they will die. This is your one chance. Ignore it, and we will begin arming ourselves." The holo message ends.

"What will you do, senator Amidala?" Rex asked. "Easy Res, I will ignore them. There's no way a small band of Americans will try to take a city full of clone troopers. I'm sure they will not get in. Now, I believe we have a speech to make about the terrorist bombings. Come." Anakin, Padme, and Rex all went to the podium outside to see there was vast groups of people there. These people must be really worried. So, Padme, looking from the situation, decides to start giving her prepared speech.

"My fellow citizens, I know this has been hard for you ever since the nuclear bombing and the recent attacks, but I advise you that we will all get through this if we work together. I promise you that the Galactic Republic are here to help you in this time of need. Everywhere, through the city, we have our troopers station and ready to defend if everything falls apart. We have been always there for everyone to help them in the time of crisis. What your former politicians did was lied to you and worst of all, lead a corrupt government. I assure you that we will be there to provide you with the ongoing freedom we're giving and anti corruption. If we will rise up and support the cause, we will succeed in wiping out the UGA. The United Galactic Alliance will fall apart. We will be the only power over you to help you all into a better future for men, woman, and children." After she was done with the speech, she decided to go directly inside to continue her work while news reporter try to get her to answer some question, but the clones and Anakin block them from trying to reach the senator. Throughout the entire day, everything went normal and there has been no signs of any attacks. The night eventually consumed the daylight. Everywhere, the lights were the only things brightening the city in a beautiful hypnotic color. Every building and everything filled up the night with it's approachable lighting. In the Watterson apartment, everyone was almost asleep. Anais has fallen sleep already, waiting for school to come tomorrow, Gumball and Darwin almost fall asleep, but are still talking about something, Nicole and Richard were on the couch together, already sleeping. Richard fell asleep watching the television. Now, let's go to see what Gumball and Darwin are talking about, who were already lying in bed.

"Gumball, I'm kinda worry of what is going to happen if this escalates too far."

"Don't worry about it buddy. Everything is going to be fine."

"You're only saying that because you want to see Penny tomorrow."

"Shut it, dude. Fine, I want to see her."

"Gumball, that's not a great way to get a girl's attention especially during a possible crisis."

"Darwin, stop worrying. When we go to sleep, nothing will happen to us. The Republic promised us. I swear to you that we will wake up and have a normal day. I promise you, do you agree with me?"

"I guess. Now, let's get some sleep before mom finds us awake and gets angry." From there, the two brothers fell asleep in their beds. He can't wait until tomorrow. He was going to see Penny again. Penny, ever since that day the bomb went off, started going out with him. Of course, Penny's dad eventually learned to accept it and finally agree to let her date him. He was happy as can be. Darwin, on the other hand was pretty much lonely, but do to his good nature, some girls grew fond of him. He is somewhat a lady's man. Yep, that's it. That was their life. Of course, for school, they were at least trying their best. The best grade they got for Miss Simian's class is a B plus. Not as good as an A, but good enough. Man, this was going to be another great day starting tomorrow on Monday. Gumball finally fell asleep with only a smile on his face, waiting for the greatest day of his life.

The next day

Gumball wakes up, but not naturally, but by his sister and Darwin.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Gumball, we have a problem." Anais said. "What could be causing a problem at this moment." The building suddenly shakes. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais quickly ran outside to look at the window where Nicole and Richard were already at. Through the window, their predictions were wrong. Instead of a happy day, they were now being judged by those who seek to destroy the Republic. Everywhere, they could see gunships raining missiles and gun fire onto the buildings and the civilians, leaving only fire that created the smoke which in turn blocked the view of the skyline. Suddenly, someone breaks into the Watterson's room. It was a clone trooper.

"What are you folks still doing here? There's a war going on out there. Move! Move! Move!" The Watterson's quickly got out of the room and just in time. An out of control enemy gunship comes crashing into their room, creating a huge explosion which kills the clone trooper who didn't get out in time. The entire family took the stairs all the way done instead of the elevator because the elevator could fall at any minute. It was a long flight of stairs, but they managed to get out quickly When they get out of the building, their lungs filled with the ashes and embers of burning buildings around them. Another out of control gunship crashes into the apartment complex, taking down major parts of the building. The Wattersons quickly get out of the way before they could get hit. They then found themselves with a bunch of clones trying to clear the area of the enemies.

"Stay there folks." The clone captain commanded. "We're still trying to clear the area of those damn UGA troops."

"RPG!" A shell hits at least four of the clone troopers, killing them off completely. "Damn it! This is your clone captain and I command you men to go out there, charging in a blaze of glory to go and wipe them out."

"Are you nuts?"

"Shut it, shiny. Now move."

"Well boys, we have our orders. Move!" The battalion of leftover troopers charge into the area filled with large numbers of enemy troopers firing laser rounds at them. At least most of them had died before they could fire and the others died shooting. With casualties, they still managed to take the area back from the enemy and take over the machine guns they placed.

"Oh right, well done boys. We may have taken some casualties, but we still have our battalion. At least some half of it. Now get on those machine guns and get ready. They could come at any minute to try and take the civilians."

"Charge! Kill everyone! Kill those clones! Kill the civilians! Kill them all!" A UGA general shouted out to his men. The clones quickly got onto their machine guns and started aiming their sights onto the soldiers. As soon as the first groups of soldiers came charging at them with bayonets and firing their guns, they opened fired on them. Everywhere, the machine gun bullets were spray everywhere, getting shot through the enemy troopers trying to kill them. Every second, a body gets hit and slumps over or falls completely down. The streets were now filling with blood coming from lots of the bodies. They didn't know how many they are, but the clones kept on fighting. Everywhere, the UGA soldiers fell one by one, leaving to be left on the cold concrete to bleed out blood for their brothers to find. Cold carcasses now lied on the streets while their brothers ran over them like they didn't know what to do. Eventually, the UGA charge was dying out and the last soldier was shot. Everywhere, there were piles of dead bodies that would make for a huge bloodbath. Most of them were still wounded, just lying there crying that they lost their hand, fingers, or legs. Most of them had died after a few more seconds. Everywhere, the cries of the men could be heard through the smell of the leaking bodies.

"I think that's all of them." Said a clone trooper. Everything was calm. They no longer had to deal with any more attacks for a while. Now what they had to do is get the civilians to safety. By the time half of the clones help the civilians and the Wattersons get out of there, an enemy sniper was detected and then a charge occurs again. The clones desperately try to hold out against the attack again, but then an RPG comes and hits them. Only dying screams could be heard as the other clone troopers help lead the civilians to safety.

Galactic Republic Main Office Building

"Rex, where is my evacuation?"

"Miss Amidala, we're still trying to get it to you. They will land at the civilian landing zone."

"And Anakin?"

"He's helping the clones." The door is suddenly blasted open by a man wearing a swat like uniform with marks all over it and with gears like grenades, magazines, walkie talkies, helmet, vest, and balaclava. Worst of all, he was holding and aiming an MP5 directly at the senator. As Rex goes in to defend, Anakin quickly stabs the trooper with his lightsaber which is drove into his chest. The enemy quickly falls down on to the ground.

"Padme, you okay?"

"Yes Anakin."

"Come on, we need to go." When Padme and Rex comes out of the door, more UGA troopers wearing the same gear and markings aimed their laser rifles at them and fired. Strangely, they didn't carry a normal weapon, meaning that the man with the MP5 was an assassin. Anakin's lightsaber deflect every laser with most of them hitting the soldiers while Rex took down the rest with his blaster.

"Clear. Come on, Rex."

"Yes sir!" The three ran out only to be met by clones still attempting to fight off the UGA soldiers. Everywhere, lasers were being fired and being blasted at.

"This is one heck of a warzone." Rex said. "You got that right. Let's move to somewhere safe." Anakin said. They all kept moving, avoiding the line of fire from the lasers being blasted everywhere. Clones were dying in front of them getting shot through the bodies or the head. When they have gotten through the fight between the soldiers, most of the clones were found dead, but they had to leave their bodies behind in order to keep on moving. Sadly, one of the UGA spots the senator running away, fleeing the scene.

"They're trying to escape! Get them!" Only a group of UGA was sent after them. Now, the only thing the trio had to worry about are the group of troopers who should be easy. Of course, they had to deal with them before they get to the landing zone.

Meanwhile, at the landing zone, the entire population has arrived there awaiting immediate evacuation of the city. As the Wattersons come walking by, they notice the desperation. Civilians were fighting each other, trying to get into the choppers first. Desperation really gets to you. To the right were the clones who were all dirty and looked shocked. Gumball notice that one of them had his head down and just in complete shock. He was just sitting there, rocking around saying the horror. That's all he said. "The horror."

"All right, one at a time, one at a time, there's enough evac coming for you folks." The clone captain states, but one of the civilians broke his order and the troopers had to knock him out with a rifle.

"Unless you want to end up like him, I suggest we do this in a careful single order. Now I want everyone to get your asses on these helicopters and be evacuated to safety. That is an order." A missile out of nowhere comes hitting a building that was up in flames. The people got out of the way to avoid the roof of the building from crashing down of them. So, the evacuation began and people were finally starting to get out. Women and children came first at usual and the men came last. Everyone comes to the entrance of the helicopter and immediately got on wishing to get out of there quickly. Everyone gone and went and most of the helicopters have taken off. Only a couple of them remaining. More were on their way to return. The Wattersons almost reached the helicopter only to be cut off by a man who was doing a selfish deed.

"Get out of the way. I deserve it more than you folks."

"Excuse me, my family and I are more important than your selfishness."

"Says the whiny blue cat bitch." The man should have not said that in front of Nicole. Nicole, now furious, unsheathes her claws and pounces right onto him. Nicole, in rage, scratches the living heck out of him until the clone captain steps in and stops them.

"That is it. You madam and you sir have made me lose interest in you. Forget it. You will stay behind until all the choppers leave and wait for the reinforcements."

"But that will take forever." Nicole said. "Too bad. You rage cost it."

"This is unfair."

"You think this is unfair? I have to lose most of men to those UGA bastards and worst of all, lose my vacation. If you want unfair for example, use me."

"I don't care if a building falls on one of my family, I want the evac now!"

"Don't jinx yourself. That will lead to some irony."

"Irony? How will a building falling on one of us irony?"

"Just saying." And as he and you have predicted, the irony happens, but first comes the ground which starts to crumble and more things start falling, including the other loose parts of the building. So, most of the civilians and the Wattersons, including the captain try evading the falling objects. With the landing zone now no longer safe, the helicopters begin to leave until a new zone is establish.

"Damn it! This is clone captain Armstrong! Where are you heading, pilot?"

"Area is becoming too unstable. We stay here, no one's getting out. Need a new landing zone. An LZ, sir."

"God damn it! Alright, if you all want to live, I suggest you all follow me. Men of the Republic, if you clones decide to join in, come with me now or go and try to reach the LZ on your own. Let's move it." Every civilian, knowing that they would die if they decided to go themselves, decided to follow the captain since he was the only high ranking officer they could find. The group ran across a battlefield that is currently happening. All of them just kept running, not knowing when they could stop. The place they were at seems to be a giant courtyard surrounded by the damaged and broken buildings with fire that are starting to die out. All of them watch as the clones are getting slaughtered one by one by the United Galactic Alliance. Somehow, later, they have found the way out and escape the carnage currently happen. No body knows what was going to happen to those soldiers fighting there. There had to be a victor or no survivors at all. Either way, the captain quickly runs into the senator, her husband, and Captain Rex.

"Senator, are you hurt?"

"No, captain Armstrong, I'm okay thanks to assistance. Now come on." Suddenly, the soldiers following the three finally shows up. This time, they reveal their true selves when they reveal their own lightsabers, glowing black.

"What the-? Who are you people?" Anakin asked. "Easy. We're elite assassins of the United Galactic Alliance and we are here to kill the senator."

"Over my dead body."

"So be it."

"Rex, Armstrong, get the others out of here."

"Interesting, a fight with the most famous jedi. This gotta be my lucky day." The captains lead the others out of the fight when the lightsabers are all drawn and they began a duel. Anakin and the sergeant begins fighting each other along with his cadets in training. He kept swinging his blade into the sergeant's. So far, he had the upper hand, as he was drawing the sergeant into a hole made by the gunships. Once he got closed, Anakin pushed him in and was about to go in and finish the job when one of the cadets tasers him, but Anakin knocks him out before he could finish his job. Just then, the sergeant kicks Anakin in the face and tries to impale his lightsaber into him, but using the force, the jedi pushes a mailbox on to him. Anakin, grabbing his lightsaber, starts fighting again, but he could not hold his line steadily due to the taser. As a result, the cadets joining in on the fight and starts surrounding him. Anakin now found himself being tasered by them. They just kept shocking him and shocking him until he was finally on his shins. The sergeant then comes to him to see how he was.

"You will never get your hands on her, you filthy animal."

"You put up a good fight Skywalker, but like all fights, they must come to an end. So long, Skywalker." The sergeant delivers a final blow with one more shocking and then a kick to the face, finally knocking him down.

"Cadets, take general Skywalker to the UGA EZ. I'll do the job of hunting down the senator and the others."

"Yes sir." Both of them said. They both helped each other pick Skywalker's body up. Meanwhile, with the others, they have all stop to allow Rex to contact the general.

"General Skywalker? General Skywalker, are you there?" No sound. "This is bad. They probably have him now."

"What do you mean?" Asked Padme. "Don't worry madam, I'm pretty sure your husband is okay. Besides, I have seen him fought like a hero. I'm pretty sure he will make it through this."

"Okay. Let's just focus on our evacuation of the population. How is it going so far?"

"Not good, we got some of the out, but due to continue fighting, all of the LZ have been lost. Unless we cane find a safer zone, we have no choice but to hold out."

"Got it. Got any suggestions for a landing zone?"

"There is one, but it's far away. On the bright side, it's not filled with any battles taking place."

"Good. Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, my lady." The group, now with a new landing zone for evacuation, started marching of what is expected to be a long walk through the damaged and already broken city.

**Hope you enjoyed this story. If this chapter is not off to a good start then you will have to keep reading until it gets more good. I promise on creating a great science fiction adventure story. As for update on my stories, I'm happy to announce since it's February and you know it has Valentine's Day coming up, I decided to update the stories you love soon. This month will be filled with your favorite loved story including a few more additions. That is all.**


	2. Operation Steel Wall

**Welcome to another chapter of "The Elmore Diaries." Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.**

We go where we last left off with the group of civilians being lead by the clone captains, Rex and Armstrong. As the battle starts to increase the danger of casualties from both military and civilian, Rex and Armstrong lead the group into an abandoned hotel. Meanwhile, on the battlefront, the Galactic Republic has regroup to plan out their next attack. Their location is found deep in an underground safe bunker containing reinforcements of supplies and vehicles that will be launch as part of the battle. Leading the plan is a former general of the United States, Cotton William Johnson.

"Okay, our plan is to try and force the UGA back and make them retreat from the city. As far as we know, this is a siege, so our only plan is to try and force them back in order for us to win. We need to hold out long enough until they grow of fatigue or choose to surrender. Now, we plan to use missiles and the gunships to take down the enemy gunships in the air and blow any of those UGA bastards out of cover. Tanks will be provided to provide cover fire as you men in the transports go in to your assigned positions. Our main goal if we fail to take back the city is to try and secure a landing zone, so we're going to have to fight until the entire area or region is clear. Secondary objective is retrieving any intelligence located in the headquarters of the Galactic Republic where senator Padme Amidala has left. If any UGA troops get in there and find those documents, they will know what we plan to do later. Do you understand your objectives?"

"Yes sir." The entire group of clone troopers said. "Good. Dismissed." The clones all went to get ready for the major operation happening as of now. When they have left, the other famous jedi master, Obi Wan Kenobi, comes in.

"Good evening, general."

"Good evening to you too."

"So, judging by your plans, you are stationing the men to defend against Emperor Washington's forces for a last final stand to reclaim the city."

"Yes, I am."

"I hate to criticize, but this seems a little bit like a suicidal mission."

"Sacrifices are necessary to ensure that we take this city."

"General, this just seems extreme."

"So, you jedis have lead a lot of clones into dangerous battles."

"That's not the main point, General Johnson."

"Look, we need every men for defenses in order to reclaim this city back from the invasion. If we lose, any surviving forces will be executed by the UGA as a result of retaliation."

"I know what you're trying to do, but this could result in a possibly failed plan to defend from the siege."

"Well, sadly, this is all we got. Our forces are being overwhelmed by the invaders. This is our last shot of holding them back."

"Alright. If you insist. What if we fail? Well you evacuate with the men?"

"Possibly, if the enemy doesn't get to me first."

"Very humorous, general."

"I bid you farewell, Kenobi. I'll go see the battlefield from the command room." As the general walks away, leaving Kenobi's presence, at the upper grounds of the bunker where the battle was taking place. UGA and the clones were tied up together in battle. No side had managed to forward their advances due to continuing fire. Most of the clones were being hit by incoming mortar fire. Most of them did not survived. Others got lucky. At least a few lasers hit some UGA soldiers and clone troopers. In the trenches of the battle, Commander Cody was currently instructing his men.

"Listen up, shinies. We just got orders that we need to keep holding down the fort until the Emperor stops throwing his troops at us."

"You're kidding me?" One trooper asked. "Sorry. Anyway, we are finally getting reinforced with gunships and supplies. That was quick. Gunships are currently helping the other clones fend off the advances of the UGA. The gunship airstrikes well come for us soon when they get done cleaning up. Tanks and transports are rolling in with big fire support and new fresh troops who have not seen action until now. Anti-air missiles are now available. Now we can take down those choppers shooting at us."

"Where is the general and the jedis?"

"Sitting safe inside a bunker apparently. I think General Kenobi is expected to come soon."

"He better and what about Skywalker?"

"Have not heard from him for a while now. Probably held up with something."

"Great. Just great."

"Stop complaining and keep holding them off."

"At this point, we will lose the trenches to them. Those mortar fire are really getting on my nerves."

"Don't worry, you and a couple men are going with me to deal with them. Looks like your nerve will be taken care off."

"Whatever you say, commander."

"Alright, those who are with me, I suggest you do what I do." Cody's group rushes out into the battlefield shooting. At least most of his men got shot down and died, but it was an effort to try and reach the mortar to protect the trenches from enemy fire. Although, they couldn't just go in and charge in. That would be stupid and they would all died. They kept shooting and try to evade fire as possible when they have finally reach a building which would be used for cover. Through there, they would keep traveling until they have found the locations of all the mortars. First, they had to go to the roof first in order to scout them out. From the roof, finally reaching it, they all looked from their binoculars to observe what was currently happening. On the right and left, it seems nothing is happening so far. One thing different is that the clones were getting slaughtered and they were trying hard to get good cover. Of course, most of them got blown up anyway. If they even advance, they would lose the line due to the shortage of clones being stationed there. Apparently, the general didn't bother to bring in more troops for them and instead divided them up as possible. Only a small hope of miracle would help them all. The clones looked for the mortar positions set up, but sadly, they could not find them from their point. It means they were much farther than they expected. Cody's men packed up and try to keep moving through the rooftops, but one thing stopped them and they all looked. From a very far distance, they notice bombers and they were coming their way. The men all run to the other roof and in time, as they nearly avoided getting hit by the bombs. All of the men were safe though.

"Okay, don't want to do that again. Let's be more careful now, squad."

"You got that right, commander." One of his men said to him. They now continue advancing into deeper lines where the enemy would expect them.

Hotel

Captain Rex and Armstrong were already calling in for an LZ at the top of the roof the hotel. Should be stable enough. Meanwhile, the senator was busy talking with the civilians, trying to at least calm them down.

"I understand that you are all worried now, but don't worry. As long as we stay here, we should be safe."

"You better be right, senator. For my family's sake." A man said, referencing to his family. The senator leaves the family to tend to themselves. Nicole, feeling that she should should help, decides to go to her.

"You need company?"

"Sure. Thanks Nicole. How's your family?"

"Doing fine. You worried about your husband?"

"A little bit."

"I'm sure he's fine. Besides, everyone knows him as a great jedi."

"Yeah, I know. I also hope we can get the people to safety."

"I hope so too, for the sake of my family. How did this all happened? When did it start?"

"Well, it happened somewhere like at before 5:00. Somehow, the UGA had past our defenses and wiped out the clones guarding the city. Then, we expected them to fail, but instead, they somehow used a device to get past the shield and the rest is history. They launched a massive attack on us, using jets and bombers to bomb the buildings. We got some of them down, mostly the bombers, but then we had to deal with the soldiers. We all helplessly watched as our clone troopers get slaughtered along with the civilians."

"That's terrible. How did you even to get out alive? Also, where are the other government officials?"

"I was lucky to get out alive thanks to Anakin and Rex. As for the others, I don't know what happened. They all left first. I sure hope they are okay."

"One can hope, Padme. One can hope." Captain Armstrong comes up to the senator to show her a hologram. Activating it, it reveals once again the emperor.

"So, how are things, my dear senator?"

"How are things?! You are destroying the safe haven for this people. If we lose this city, we lose our fallout."

"All a price to pay for what you did."

"Look, we may have not agree on many things after the nuclear bombing, but you need to stop your attack now or suffer the consequences of your action."

"Really? That's all you got to say. I got an empire to lead, my dear, but not with you around."

"What do you mean? Is that why you try to get rid of me with your assassins?"

"That and let's just say you are never leaving the city alive."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in time. Until you meet our demands and bring in our rules into your government, I have to sign off. Have a pleasant day, senator." The hologram cuts off, leaving the senator to start thinking what he meant. Meanwhile, with Commander Cody and his squad, they have gotten past through the buildings and through enemy lines. Now what they had to do is take down the mortar squads and deal with the other soldiers.

"Commander Cody, what do we do now?" One clone asked. "Easy. Like we plan. Take out those squads and help our boys advance. Now let's move."

"Wait. Look." All of them watched as UGA soldiers move into a building. "What do you think we should do?" Cody asked the clone.

"I think we should follow them in there."

"You nuts? We would get shot and we need to locate those mortar squads."

"You want to take a long search for the rest of those mortar squads or go in there looking for a map to tell us where they are?"

"Even if we did, we would still need to take a long search looking for them."

"Not unless we call in air support."

"Air support is dealing with the enemy."

"Then we will have to make them fire on their own soldiers."

"Sounds like a plan, but how?"

"Leave that to me."

"Got it. First, lets take out those dang snipers on the roof of the building. Ready your rifles." Aiming their rifles, they hold it steady pointing at the soldiers and opens fire, thankfully not letting anyone else hear the shots.

"Move, move, move." The squad moves to the door, stacking up on each side. "Ready?" Cody asked. His men all nodded. Cody opens the door and throws a grenade straight in, blowing up the soldiers. Before the others could fire, they were all shot at by clone troopers. They begin walking through the single hallway with no doors and windows and begins descending down into the lower levels of the flat building. They descend from the top level until they have finally reached a strange automatic door that is spread out and was in a rectangular shape.

"Whoa, what is that, commander?"

"Not sure. Wait a minute. I remember this place. This is where me and other high ranking troopers met. This is one of the bases that was built in case the UGA attacked."

"Well they did attack. You think they got out in time before they swarm the building?"

"Not sure. Let's find out." He types in his ID code and the door opens. They come in upon to be a couple of slaughtered clones.

"Damn. Looks like they never made it out of here." Before he could move, shots of laser fired from the enemy soldiers and the clones quickly reacted. They fired every shot at them. After they were wiped out, Cody and the team split up. He and a couple of men would take the higher floor while the others would take the ground level. So they fought their way through the facility, damaging some equipment in the process. Doesn't matter, those thing didn't look important. They finally reached the elevator after wiping out those who were coming up. The team left the room leaving behind dead bodies. When they did reached the lower levels, they were once again taken surprised by the UGA. This time, there were turrets in place. Cody threw a grenade and its detonation took out the soldiers controlling the turrets. The rest of the clones shot down the remaining soldiers.

"Shit. They must be guarding something pretty important." Cody said. "You're telling us now?"

"Cut the chat, shiny. Okay. We need to split up again. I got the main hall. You take the other two." Commander Cody and the team split up again and took different halls with UGA expected to see them.

Republic Command Room (Now under occupation of the UGA)

"Commander Tano, have you executed the plan yet?"

"Yes sir. We have passed the final phase. Ready to go on your command."

"Excellent work, Matau. Remind me to promote you into my Guard's Brigade."

"Thank you sir."

"Give thanks later. I'll contact you when we have left the area." The hologram shuts off. A soldier comes rushing to the commander's side.

"What is it soldier?"

"Sir, we have lost contact with the others. We have been invaded."

"Shit! Everyone, stack up. Guard the doors. Prepare to fire when they are in your sight."

"Yes sir!" All of them said. Matau runs through a door where he would make his escape. Of course, the others didn't know. The men ready to shoot quickly wait until the door opens. When it does, hunting season begins. However, when it open, there is no one in sight. How was that possible? They think to themselves when a grenade was through in, but it was a stun grenade. The clones opened fire, killing off every soldiers in the room. Commander Cody rushes to the computer.

"Okay, securing data. Come on, where are those mortar positions." At first, he thought the mortar fires weren't going to be on the computer, but he finally sees them.

"Good. Attention to all firing team, the enemies have breached the perimeter. Recommend firing on the new marked position."

"What?! How is that possible?! I thought they were still stuck in their filthy trench."

"Not anymore. Now do as I say. That's an order."

"Fine. You better know what you're doing." Back on the battlefield, the clones were starting to accept that they have lost the battle. The battle has taken many casualties and they could not hold the line. Air support in the sky has successfully completed their objectives of taking out the UGA air force. The enemy air force has retreated to regroup or have either left knowing they would lose. However, the tanks were nearly wiped out as RPG fire have taken them out. The UGA were well prepared for them. The last remaining battalion of clones were about to sound the retreat when a miracle happened. The mortars stopped firing and so did the UGA. As they peek out of the trench, they could see what was happening. Mortar fire has turned on them and was hitting them. Looks like they can't stop the mortars from firing. Their radio must be broken.

"Eat that, you piece of shits! Come on boys, lets show these bastards how the clones take down their enemies." The clones charged swiftly into battle, shooting down most of the UGA in the trenches. It wasn't long until they have sounded a retreat and began to fall back. So far, it looked like the UGA was retreating.

"Section 4 is secure. How are the other sections, command?"

"Doing well. We're still trying to wipe them out, but don't worry. Now that you clear the section, we can bring in the artillery and weaken the other lines. Your success left us a gaping hole for entry, which will crush the UGA and show them we are not to be reckon with."

"Command, this is Commander Cody."

"What is it?"

"I also found something else."

"What?"

"It seems that the damn UGA has planted bombs around the city."

"What?! You got to be kidding!"

"No, they actually placed bomb around the entire city. That's not good. This is one way to sink the damn city under. We have to get to the bombs before they detonate. Oh no." A giant boom appears in front of the battalion that secured section 4. Followed by it was fiery destruction that wreaked havoc on what remains of the town. Before they know it, the clones start falling down the hole that was formed after.

Hours later

Commander Cody and the others awaken from under the rubble of the now collapsed Republic Command room when he gets a called from Captain Armstrong.

"Commander Cody, what the hell just happened?"

"Easy. They detonated the bombs."

"Great. Just perfect."

"How is your position?"

"Right now, the building structure is about to give way. Air evac is still coming in. They better make it fast or else we will be buried along with the others."

"What can me and the men do if you have any suggestions?"

"I want you and your men to pull back from the area ASAP."

"Understood. Come on, shinies. We have one final mission."

**And that is about it. For those of you reading this, can you try to review please? I worked hard on this story.**


End file.
